1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves new esters containing both phosphorus and halogen atoms in their structures. More specifically, it concerns the phosphite esters of halogenated acetylenic alcohols. It also concerns derivatives of such esters obtained by the reaction of these esters with amines having hydrogen attached to the nitrogen thereof.
2. Related Prior Art
No pertinent prior art is known.